User blog:DatAsymptote/What does Ablative and or Bernard think of...?
I love these blog posts! And I haven't been able to edit much, since my pages are mostly all up to date, so I thought to engage in other forms of OC fun. Basically, ask George-Michael Bernard Pendragon and Ablative Charming their thoughts on whatever! Destiny, your OC, probably not each other because they have yet to meet... but you know the drill. Throw stuff at me/them! The Court - Reina Maledi, Nobelle Fox, Lilura Goya Ablative: Company-wise, they're always amusing! I didn't think I would be able to click with villains so easily... I know that they're- I mean, we-... I know that us villains are just like everyone else, with our own goals and motivations and reasons for actuals beyond "hmm, time to be evil today". They're the same. Together, I can't keep up with their wit. Individually, I think Lilura is my favourite. She's the one most interested in life-pre-villainy. As much as it is to find a new community, I don't think erasing my history is worth it. Getting to talk about being once-royalty is an odd relief. Can we get brunch again? I'll pay (again). Swords Ablative: The pen is mightier than the sword! I am a civilised prince, the law of my land shall be "ask first, shoot later". Or, if you want to shoot first, it best be a question that you're shooting! Gun Fawkes Bernard: I can't believe that people have turned a religious terrorist into a fun little rebel symbol? Look, I get it, I get it, nursery rhymes are for children so people think of Guy Fawkes as more of a fun "yay!! It's fireworks day!" thing, than "wow, this is a direct attack against our monarchy!". I love you guys, really, but sometimes you got to take into account the history of what you're doing. You have to pick your symbols carefully, and you have to keep your friends close... Anyway, that said. I guess I do value whatever movement you're putting forth with this guy. Please don't hurt me over this, I get it - self-autonomy is great. Everyone wants it. Everyone wants independence and for their actions to matter. And of course, everything has nuance! Anyway, I hope that I have made my stance abundantly clear and you know exactly what I'm saying. The LUSH store Bernard: Have you ever been to Oxford Street? I don't know if you have, but the LUSH there is the most beautiful place on Earth. Forget Camelot. Forget Welsh hills, forget historical lands... the United Kingdom can only call one thing beautiful and it's LUSH Oxford Street. I exaggerate, of course, I think that my subjects are also beautiful people, but bath bombs are the only bombs I support and face masks don't have to be imported from some Kbeauty brand to be good. Rosa Testa Ablative: She's very well-dressed! Lots of reds - I'm very much fond of that. I don't know Portuguese, but it's a Romance language, and anything Rome-derived is pretty neat, even if it's gotten bastardised or brutalised. Let's get brunch sometime, Rosa Testa, if you're not villain-averse! Melinda Templeton Bernard: She seems so friendly! Always smiling... always upbeat... quite like how I would want to be! She seems like such a punk in herself - that blue hair and leather aesthetic, but ever-so-friendly. People say that if the world only ever says "puck you", then the most punk thing is "thank you". I think she escapsulates that. It's empress-ive! That's all I really know about her. She's the next Temple Girl in the Little Mermaid, if I recall correctly, which is a bit of a shame - playing the "other woman" and all. I definitely can relate! I mean, I'm the hero of the legends, and I'm the "other woman" in my own future marriage. laughter Anyway, I thWink I'm going to sit aside for now. Glaucio Pedroso Ablative: He's stoic. I don't have any other word to describe what I think of him. Glaucio is stoic. Throw whatever at him, and he'll be chill. It scares me. I don't know why. A "stiff upper lip" is a term that I know in English that might describe that. I've never talked to him, but being able to deflect remarks or anything really takes a really high level of external composure. I envy you, Glaucio Pedroso. Let's be friends. Bernard: Last time we talked was... Freedom Year? I haven't seen him around much since! He's seems to have changed a lot... hopefully he's happier and doing well. I hope I can say the same to me, as well. Horses Bernard: The British have always loved horses, that's true. A man's horse is not just a form of transportation - it's a way of life, of travel, of war. Of course, a lot has changed since then, but I still think there's such an important cultural element when it comes to horses and their association with knights. Am I a "horse guy", though? No, not at all! Equestrian and jousting are both sports lost on me... and please don't ever bring up how I never made the cut for the unicorn polo team... Roman Theatre Ablative: The Greeks did it better. No, really. The Roman Theatre I remember is all soap operas and the same repetitive storyline. I get it, you're a rich kid in love with a slave girl who you can't marry. But then, oh no, she turns out to be the daughter of some rich guy too! We get it! Meanwhile, Greek Theatre has so much more nuance... you can name the Theban Plays, you know Aristophanes well... I studied them. The only notable Roman playwrights you can name are just the people who adapted the Greek. Thanks, Seneca. The English also did pretty well too... I really love Antony and Cleopatra... Lelio Colombo Ablative: He's a giant nerd. Half-literally, I think his mother is part ogre? He doesn't look like it, though. Lelio's a child, I barely know him - what can I say? The only princes I associated with were those I wanted to prove myself better than! Bernard: Good kid. Shy, smart, but still a good kid. Anyone with baking skills is always invited to a self-care (k)night! Someone has to provide the cakes and pies - not just me, since I'm already getting too many complaints about how everything has coconuts. Anyway, extend my invitiation to him, alright? I know they're always open events, but there's always less people than I expect... (voice goes to whisper) especially from my own knights... they shouldn't dare to forget about the important mandatory initiations of close emotional friendships. Sophinx Riddleton Ablative: Scary. Don't ask me why, but she upsets me. I would talk once to her, usually during villain Study Ball, and any answer she gives, it seems like she looks right through me. Like, I'm up having an x-ray and every organ is visible. I feel vulnerable and I feel naked. People say she strikes fear into the hearts of princes. I'm a prince, and I think I have a heart. These people are right. Bernard: She has the potential to be a wonderful person! So polite and well-spoken... I'm sure she makes for a pleasant conversationalist. Yes, sure, her family background is terrifying, to say the least! But I'm my descendency isn't all that clean either, and there's really no dirt that you can't scrub off with a nice exfoliator. 11/10, would invite for self-care (k)nights! Bunnies Bernard: I think perfectly well of them when they're not some Killer Bunny of Caerbannog! I'm no coward, I don't run and say "ARRRGH" in response to seeing one. In fact, I feel like I know hexactly how to handle a bunny, for my daily wear consists of me stepping on them. Thank you, bunny slippers, you remind me that I can conquer any vicious foe. Two R-Charmings Ablative: I like Revolt. Good fencer, that prince. People like him. He's difficult to dislike, though I will say there's never really been a prince at Ever After High I've been spelltacularly close to? A shame, since I'm off with the villains now... maybe I was never good enough to be a prince. Revolt, if you ever wanted brunch with me, I'll pay. Your brother is also incredibly good-looking, let me know if he wants to hear me read my own poetry to him at some point. I'd throw in a wink here now, but being a villain, I guess that just makes me more creepy than charming. Nicole Knightley Bernard: Nicole, dear knight, you need a facemask and some chill. Real talk - Nicole? Her dedication to story? Wonderful. Spelltacular. Very few knights bother with the same sort of nuances. My boys need some chill, and so does Nicole, but at least she knows how to not have chill with nuance. I do hope she actually likes my presence, though. Nicole, am I fake? Please be honest. And please do take a facemask from me next time we run into each other. The Future King Arthur Ablative: Of course I know who he is, who doesn't? Bernard is... he's disappointing, to say the least. Hopefully his knights are a little better equipped than he is. Still, I know hexactly how I'm breaking the news that I'm one of his major enemies, one of the boss villains of the video game he calls life. I'll get to it at some point, I'm sure. The Future Emperor Lucius Bernard: Ah! Now that's a problem... I'll probably just deal with them later. I mean, I just made some coconut cupcakes and I need fo frost them, so I'll get back to you with an answer later. Gwen E. Vere Bernard: Can I just say, that Gwendolyn is one of the loveliest people you'll meet? I don't understand how one person can be so sweet. So sweet, and so polite, and I feel like if given the chance, she could be so well-spoken and driven. Gwen, if you cheat on me, I probably deserved it. In fact, Gwen, if we were ever in a situation in which you doing anything with anybody else would count as "cheating on me", I'd say without a doubt that you probably deserve someone better. Ablative: She's really pretty? I guess that's it. Loucette "Lulu" de Bourbon Bernard: Look, Lulu, we'll be tragic monarchs together! I feel like, when it comes to Lulu, no one takes her seriously. I don't get that. I mean, no one takes me seriously either, and I'll do what I can for them to take me seriously. And upon doing that, I realise, there must be other monarchs out there who people don't take seriously, who deserve to be. Lulu is probably one of them. Her partying is a little too much for me, I'm here for chill facemask (k)nights! I'm here for self-care! Shopping excessively isn't self-care to me! I'm sure like, we would get along, maybe. Hexpect, here I'm going to throw in a historic joke about England and France. If we were to get along, I'd really have to like, actually channel some energy into friendship. Ablative: What? No, I don't like Starbooks coffee. I'm a wine and cheese kind of prince, hexcuse you. Trixi of Ix Bernard: I don't know anything about Oz, which is a shame, I should really catch up with kingdoms outside of the known Earth... but back to the queen at hand. Trixi. Very... dramatic? Out there. No chill, how I like to say! I don't know, when she acts the way she does, I almost believe her? Like, she's putting on a role... and it's believeable. I'm kind of jealous. Anyway, I finally finished frosting the coconut cupcakes, so I'm going to go off and distribute them to friends and friendly acquaintances now! Ablative: She seems timeless, as in anachronistic and meant for another era. Maybe so am I. I don't know... I'm suddenly tired, and my answers are short, and my mind is burderned, for a while back, I was reminded of a King that I need to go address... Category:Blog posts